The present invention relates to a device for preventing spillage of wine, liquor and the like, when the wine, liquor and the like is poured from a bottle into glasses and the like.
It is well known that when the above specified beverages are poured from bottles into the glasses, they are usually spilled from a neck of the bottle on surrounding objects such as table cloth, furniture, carpets, etc. It is therefore desirable to avoid spillage as much as possible for preventing contamination of surrounding objects as well as for saving the beverages themselves.